Songs of our hearts
by nishitani
Summary: pois algumas músicas explicam exatamente as nossas vidas...
1. I Don't Care

hello pessoas! Depois de muitos anos resolvi voltar a escrever... Desenterrei umas duas musicas antigas e achei que dariam uma historia boazinha rs! Espero que gostem! Para quem não conhece, essa música se chama I Don't Care, do Apocalyptica feat. Three Days Grace (existem duas versões dessa musica, então caso queiram ouvir, fiquem atentas pois a letra muda um pouquinho)!

Uma boa leitura ;)

 **I Don't Care**

 **Apocalyptic feat. Three Days Grace**

 _I try to make it through my life_

 _In my way, there is you…_

 _(Eu tento fazer isso pela da minha vida_

 _No meu caminho, está você...)_

Sakura não conseguiu se alegrar com o retorno definitivo de Sasuke, mesmo presenciando o tanto que Naruto estava radiante. Os outros, cedo ou tarde, acabaram aceitando bem o retorno daquele que outrora os havia abandonado. Mas ela não conseguia. Para o mundo, seu rosto era uma máscara de indiferença em sua forma mais pura, no entanto, seu interior, num turbilhão de emoções, desejava que ele saísse do seu caminho.

 _I try to make it through these lies_

 _That's all I do_

 _(Eu tento fazer isso através dessas mentiras_

 _Isso é tudo que eu faço)_

Mentiras. Foram tantas as mentiras que ela repetiu para si mesma tentando justificar as escolhas dele... Somente depois de muito tempo e sofrimento que seu lado racional enfim conseguiu enxergar que ele nunca a amou, nenhum segundo sequer. Nem mesmo nas vezes em que ele a protegeu contra inimigos – era apenas um momento oportuno para que ele provasse que era tão ou até mais forte do que Naruto.

 _Just don't deny it_

 _Just don't deny it_

 _And deal with it_

 _Yeah deal with it_

 _(Só não negue isso_

 _Só não negue isso_

 _E lide com isso_

 _Sim, lide com isso)_

Ninguém pode apagar o passado. E o passado dele havia machucado não só o coração dela, mas também machucara o seu melhor amigo. O fato dele ter feito uma pessoa tão nobre e de sentimentos tão puros e autênticos como Naruto sofrer, lutar e se machucar incontáveis vezes, dificultava o processo de perdão que ela tentava iniciar.

 _You tried to break me_

 _You wanna break me_

 _Bit by bit_

 _That's just part of you_

 _(Você tentou me quebrar_

 _Você quer me quebrar_

 _Pedaço por pedaço_

 _É apenas parte de você)_

Ele não iria quebra-la. Não desta vez. Nos últimos tempos, Sakura andava refletindo o quanto Sasuke era egoísta. Foi uma vida inteira de egoísmo e vitimismo, tanto que ele era incapaz de ter um pingo de sensibilidade. E enquanto ele se sentia a única vítima do planeta, não se importava – ou melhor, sequer percebia que suas ações eram capazes de machucar, de quebrar um coração.

 _If you were dead or still alive_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _(Se você estava morto ou continua vivo_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu não me importo)_

Às vezes ela desejava que ele tivesse morrido. Sakura se sentia mal por ter esse tipo de pensamento, mas não conseguia evitar. Sabia que essa seria a única maneira de se livrar desse passado. Também pensava que teria sido bom se ele não tivesse voltado, que tivesse ido viver sua vida em um lugar bem longe. Mas se esse fosse o caso, ela temia que seu coração insistiria na esperança de um retorno.

 _And all the things you left behind_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _(E todas as coisas que você deixou para trás_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu não me importo)_

Ao partir, Sasuke deixou muita coisa para trás. Aparentemente, ele havia deixado apenas um amigo e uma adolescente apaixonada, mas era mais do que isso. Ele brincou com os sentimentos das pessoas mais de uma vez. Infelizmente, Sakura não possuía um espírito elevado tal qual Naruto, ao ponto de enxergar apenas o lado bom das pessoas. De fato, Sasuke os ajudou na hora da necessidade, mas para ela não foi o suficiente. As falhas dele, infelizmente, ofuscavam suas boas ações.

 _I try to make you see my side_

 _Always trying to stay in line_

 _But you're all I see right through_

 _That's all they do_

 _(Eu tento fazer você ver o meu lado_

 _Sempre tentando continuar na linha_

 _Mas você é tudo que eu vejo através_

 _Isso é o que eles fazem)_

Enquanto ela buscava maneiras de justificar o injustificável, ele nunca olhou o lado dela. Ela tinha certeza de que ele nunca gastou cinco minutos de sua preciosa vida para pensar nela, enquanto ela perdia noites e mais noites de sono remoendo o passado. Agora, que ela estava decidida a seguir em frente, tinha que aturar a presença dele em praticamente todos os lugares. Parecia que havia um complô para que eles passassem o máximo de tempo juntos. Ela estava odiando essa situação.

 _I'm getting tired of this shit_

 _I got no room when inside this_

 _But if you wanted me just deal with it_

 _So..._

 _(Estou me cansando dessa merda_

 _Eu não tenho nenhum lugar dentro disso_

 _Mas se você me quiser apenas lide com isso_

 _Então…)_

Ela estava cansada. Detestava os olhares sugestivos que as pessoas lhe lançavam quando ela passava na rua ao lado dele. Parecia que todos estavam esperando que os dois iniciassem um romance digno de contos de fadas. Isso era extremamente irritante. Sakura chegou ao ponto de considerar abandonar sua carreira ninja, visto que faziam sempre o possível para que eles fizessem missões juntos. Ela fez um requerimento formal, pedindo dispensa dos seus deveres para que pudesse se dedicar exclusivamente ao hospital da vila. Ela não revelou a ninguém que haviam questões pessoais envolvidas nesse pedido. Eles convenceram-na de que ela era peça fundamental em uma equipe. Sakura suspirou e se conformou. Teria que seguir em frente, mesmo que seu passado não saísse do seu lado.

 _If you were dead or still alive_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _(Se você estava morto ou continua vivo_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu não me importo)_

Suas amigas insistiam em lhe perguntar o porquê ela estava tão indiferente a ele. Ela revirava os olhos sempre que era questionada – será mesmo que era preciso explicar o óbvio? Ino não perdia uma oportunidade de dizer-lhe que tinha certeza que ele a amava. De onde ela tirava essa certeza Sakura não fazia a menor idéia, mas sua amiga era meio maluca, então não dava para levar a sério esse tipo de afirmação.

 _And all the things you left behind_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _(E todas as coisas que você deixou para trás_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu não me importo)_

O grande problema é que ela não conseguia começar um relacionamento de verdade. Mesmo quando saía sozinha, parecia que o fantasma de Sasuke flutuava ao seu redor, intimidando qualquer possível aproximação de outro rapaz. Nesses momentos ela se odiava por cada momento do passado em que ela declarou aos quatro ventos que era apaixonada por ele.

 _(I never cared about, I never cared about_

 _You won't be there for me; you won't be there for me)_

 _(Eu nunca me importei, eu nunca me importei_

 _Você não estará lá para mim; Você não estará lá para mim)_

Sakura não podia se importar com ele. Ela sabia que jamais seria recíproco. De que adianta dedicar todo seu amor a uma pessoa que não é capaz de amar? De que adianta estender as mãos, abrir os braços para alguém que nunca estará junto de ti?

 _If you were dead or still alive_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _(Se você estava morto ou continua vivo_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu não me importo)_

Seu coração e sua razão estavam em conflito. Se todos os fatos lhe mostravam que ela não devia se importar, por que seu coração insistia em bater descompassado quando ele aparecia de surpresa?

 _And all the things you left behind_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _(E todas as coisas que você deixou para trás_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu não me importo)_

Sakura se perguntava se algum dia ela seria capaz de, verdadeiramente, esquecer o que ele havia feito no passado, se ela seria capaz de deixar para trás o rancor e a mágoa que ainda ocupavam espaço em sua vida.

 _If you were dead or still alive_

 _I don't care_

(I never cared about, I never cared about)

I don't care

 _(Se você estava morto ou continua vivo_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Eu nunca me importei, Eu nunca me importei_

 _Eu não me importo)_

 _And all the things you left behind_

 _I don't care_

(you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)

I don't care at all

 _(E todas as coisas que você deixou para trás_

 _Eu não me importo_

 _Você não estará lá para mim; Você não estará la para mim_

 _Eu não me importo)_

No fim das contas, Sakura se perguntava até quando seria capaz de manter sua máscara de indiferença, enquanto seu verdadeiro desejo era estar ao lado dele. Será que algum dia ela seria capaz de realmente não se importar com ele?


	2. Not Strong Enough

**Not Strong Enough**

 **(Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith)**

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _Can't run from you_

 _I just run back to you_

 _(Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe_

 _Não posso fugir de você_

 _Eu apenas corro de volta para você)_

Sasuke Uchiha não era forte. Fisicamente sim, mas seu coração não era forte o suficiente para ficar longe dela. Ele precisou voltar. Claro que houveram outros fatores envolvidos - a vila era seu lar, Naruto era seu grande amigo - mas a principal razão para o seu retorno era ela. Depois de tanto sofrimento, tantos erros, ele se deu conta de que não queria ficar longe de Sakura.

 _Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame_

 _You say my name, but it's not the same_

 _(Como uma mariposa, sou puxado para suas chamas_

 _Diga meu nome, mas não é a mesma coisa)_

Ela exercia um fascínio sobre ele que ele não conseguia explicar. No passado ele jamais se sentiu dessa forma. Tinha certa afeição por ela, mas nada se comparava ao sentimento arrebatador que preenchia seu coração agora. Ela emitia uma luz que o atraía, que o obrigava a não se distanciar. Mas nada era como antes. Agora, ele percebia o quanto ela se esforçava para se manter distante dele.

 _You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride_

 _And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees_

 _(Você olha nos meus olhos, meu orgulho se vai_

 _Minha alma se rende e você deixa meu coração de joelhos)_

Mal Sakura sabia que cada vez que o olhar dela se encontrava com o dele, o coração do Uchiha acelerava. Nesses poucos segundo não havia espaço para pensar em mais nada, somente no quanto ele queria senti-la mais perto, envolve-la em seus braços e prometer que nunca mais sairia do lado dela.

 _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose_

 _Between the pleasure and the pain_

 _(E isso está me matando, quando você está longe, eu quero sair e quero ficar_

 _Estou tão confuso, é tão difícil de escolher_

 _Entre o prazer e a dor)_

Sasuke não tinha coragem de demonstrar seus sentimentos por ela. Ele tinha consciência do sofrimento que causou àqueles que o amavam. Não era capaz de apagar seu passado, mas ele acreditava que poderia ser perdoado, mesmo que não fosse merecedor. Naruto o perdoou quase instantaneamente, mas o olhar frio de Sakura quando soube que ele iria ficar de vez, o deixou confuso. Ele pensou várias vezes em ir embora de novo, seria mais fácil. No entanto, a perspectiva de ficar longe dela para sempre o entristecia profundamente.

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_

 _Even if I try to win the fight_

 _My heart would overrule my mind_

 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _(E eu sei que é errado, e eu sei que é certo_

 _Mesmo que eu tente vencer a luta_

 _Meu coração iria subjugar minha mente_

 _E não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe)_

A luta entre razão e emoção era, no mínimo, interessante. De acordo com sua razão, ele não tinha sequer o direito de se imaginar construindo uma vida a dois com Sakura ao seu lado, uma vez que ele a abandonou quando ela o pediu pra ficar, a desprezou quando ela se ofereceu para ir com ele. Mas seu coração acreditava que ela seria capaz de deixar o passado para trás, e acelerava toda vez que ele sentia o seu perfume ou ouvia seus passos suaves vindo em sua direção. Ele não conseguia mais ficar longe dela.

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _What can I do_

 _I would die without you_

 _in your presence my heart knows no shame_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _cause you bring my heart to it's knees_

 _(Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe_

 _O que posso fazer?_

 _Eu morreria sem você_

 _Em sua presença meu coração não conhece a vergonha_

 _Não é minha culpa_

 _Porque você faz o meu coração se ajoelhar)_

Sasuke ensaiou mentalmente o seu retorno inúmeras vezes. E em todos eles, Sakura o olhava com um carinho tão grande que fazia seus olhos verdes brilharem ainda mais. Contudo, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e quando ele voltou, precisou se conformar apenas com o esperado escândalo de Naruto. Não havia carinho nos olhos verdes. Mas mesmo assim seu coração palpitava por ela. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentiu vivo, apesar da aparente indiferença dela.

 _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose_

 _Between the pleasure and the pain_

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_

 _Even if I try to win the fight_

 _My heart would overrule my mind_

 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _(E isso está me matando, quando você está longe, eu quero sair e quero ficar_

 _Estou tão confuso, é tão difícil de escolher_

 _Entre o prazer e a dor_

 _E eu sei que é errado, e eu sei que é certo_

 _Mesmo que eu tente vencer a luta_

 _Meu coração iria subjugar minha mente_

 _E não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe)_

Ele sempre tivera dificuldades em demonstrar afeto, e não conseguiria mudar isso da noite para o dia. Sasuke estava tentando, porém, o comportamento atual de Sakura não estava ajudando muito. Por vezes ele percebia que ela queria que ele se afastasse, desaparecesse. Ele não a culpava, nem se orgulhava das decisões idiotas do passado. Talvez, ir embora fosse melhor para os dois. Mas seu coração, desta vez, não o deixava partir.

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _My heart is chained to you_

 _And I can't get free_

 _Look what this love done to me_

 _(Não há nada que eu possa fazer_

 _Meu coração está acorrentado a você_

 _E eu não posso me libertar_

 _Olha o que esse amor fez comigo)_

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Sasuke Uchiha se sentiu impotente. Estava preso a ela de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou ser possível. Mas como é que é possível se prender a alguém que lhe dedica apenas indiferença? Ele sorriu tristemente ao meditar essa questão – percebeu que a história se repetia, mas os papéis estavam invertidos: agora Sakura o desprezava e ele a amava, e desejava com todas as suas forças que ela fosse capaz de amá-lo novamente.

 _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose_

 _Between the pleasure and the pain_

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_

 _Even if I try to win the fight_

 _My heart would overrule my mind_

 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _(E isso está me matando, quando você está longe, eu quero sair e quero ficar_

 _Estou tão confuso, é tão difícil de escolher_

 _Entre o prazer e a dor_

 _E eu sei que é errado, e eu sei que é certo_

 _Mesmo que eu tente vencer a luta_

 _Meu coração iria subjugar minha mente_

 _E não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe_ )

Ele morria um pouquinho toda vez que ela evitava seu olhar, toda vez que ela se apressava para se distanciar dele, e toda vez que ela sorria radiante e abraçava um outro amigo qualquer (sim, ele tinha ciúmes... e muito). Ele morria toda vez que se lembrava que, por causa dele, ela sofreu; por causa dele, seus lindos olhos verdes choraram ao longo de incontáveis madrugadas. E se arrependia amargamente, todavia, não era capaz de apagar o passado. O que faria então? Tomaria coragem e diria a ela que a amava com todas as suas forças? Ou se conformaria em manter esse amor oculto em seu íntimo, enquanto observava ela seguir em frente e construir uma família com outro homem? No fundo do seu coração, ainda restava uma fagulha de esperança de que Sakura ainda o amava, e essa esperança o dava forças para seguir em frente, acreditando na possibilidade de um futuro feliz ao lado dela.


End file.
